All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: Supernatural Christmas fic Challenge: write a fic based on the first Christmas song on your Pandora, iPod, radio etc. Dean's set up for the holidays. But he's keeping his own Christmas wish secret from his little brother and guardian angel. Warning: AU *I made this challenge up. I don't know where to find challenges, but you're welcome to use accept the challenge if you like.*


Supernatural Christmas fic Challenge: write a fic based on the first Christmas song on your Pandora, iPod, radio etc.

All I Want for Christmas is You!

_Dean's set up for the holidays. But he's keeping his own Christmas wish secret from his little brother and guardian angel. Warning: AU_

{Curtains open. Crowley is sitting on a plush recliner chair, wearing comfy nightwear under a red and black robe, a pipe in his mouth, a Christmas nightcap on his head, plush slippers, and a book in his lap.}

Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I am your story teller for the night. My name is Crowley—King of Hell. Yes, I know the irony, you don't have to laugh. Really. Don't.

Ah, the winter festivities. Every lover's favorite holiday. Not even Valentine's Day can overshadow the romance of this time of year.

I have for you, {he opens the book} a tale of romance and brotherly love. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you _All I Want for Christmas: A Dean Winchester Story_.

#

Sam may not like Christmas much, but I can't help but be drawn into the festivities. I mean, c'mon. Holidays! Good reasons to get drunk and party, right? Beside's we're always working so why not take a few swings and celebrate?

"What is that?" Sam asked, glaring at the small tree on the table laden with dollar tree quality ornaments and lights.

"A Christmas tree," I say, grinning. "Eggnog?"

"No thanks," Sam said. "What's gotten into you? Last time we celebrated Christmas, we had to kill some pagan gods."

"That was last time," I assure him. "No job this time around. Just a fun Christmas with you, me, and Cas."

"No," Sam snapped. "I'm actually going hunting with Jo."

"Hunting? Seriously? I never pegged Jo for being anti-Christmas."

"Apparently celebrating with Ash and her mom can get tiring."

"Any more tiring than it could be at Bobby's?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam said grabbing his back pack. "Sorry, Dean. Jo really did ask for some help this time and she asked me. Are you okay?"

_No._ "Oh, sure. You know. Cas and I can come up with something to do."

"Okay."

_No! Not okay!_ But I don't stop him from walking out the door. I watch him leave, getting into a taxi to take him to the grey hound bus station. I sip the eggnog. Hey, I'm disappointed, but at least I'll be with Cas, right?

Cas is an angel. Angels like Christmas. They've been celebrating it since the First Noel.

"Dean, why are you moping?"

"I'm not moping," I say, grinning winsomely at Cas. He doesn't smile, but his brow furrows further, making him seem angry more than worried. "So, you ready for tonight's festivities? We could play poker."

"I am unfamiliar with card games. Sorry, Dean, there's a family tradition of sorts. I wish I could say it was okay for me to skip it, but you've met Michael. I can't miss the yearly Choir. Every garrison is required to participate."

_What?!_

"Bobby's alone this holiday season. You could make it to his place and spend the holiday there."

"Oh. Well, would you like to have some eggnog before you go?"

"Sorry, Dean," Cas said, looking at the ceiling. "I'm being called. I have to go for vocal warm-ups."

Cas vanishes. So, it's just me? But that's no fun! Christmas is a family affair! I slump in my chair. I've had some rather crappy Christmases, but this takes cake. Celebrating on my own? No thank you!

Well, then, I'll take Cas' advice. I finish my eggnog and call Bobby.

"_Hello_?"

"Hey, Bobby," I say, "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"_Downing liquor. What else would I be doing_?"

"Mind if I join you? Cas has his own family thing and Sam ran off to get cozy with Jo…"

"_Well_," Bobby said, almost hesitantly, "_I suppose the company won't kill me. Sure, I'll stock up the whiskey_."

"I'll be there ASAP," I say, trying to keep the eagerness out of my voice as I grab my things and clear the room.

#

It's almost noon on Christmas Eve when I get to Bobby's. He didn't put any effort into decorating. I wonder if he'd let me go ahead and string up some lights.

I knock on the door and Bobby opens the door. "Hey, Dean," he said.

"Hiya, Bobby." We grasp each other's hands and I follow him inside. It's then I notice he's wearing a horrible Christmas sweater: it's red with snowflakes, reindeer, and snow men all over it. I wisely decide not to bring it up.

The house is warm and there's a smell of cookies. Sugar cookies. Bobby don't bake! Someone else must be here.

"So, not much effort into the holidays, right?" I ask.

"No more than usual," Bobby said, scratching his beard. I follow him into the parlor.

I can't help it. My mouth just dropped. Not only is his house clean, there's holly and tinsel hanging on the walls and a full on fir tree decked to the nines from top to bottom in lights, streamers, and glass and ceramic ornaments. A bright white star tops the tree.

"Here, put this on," Bobby snaps, "before Ellen snaps your neck."

I stare at the sweater in disgust. It's red, but that's not the bad thing. It's so repulsive, I can't even describe it. But I take off my jacket and with actual pain I put on the sweater.

"So Ellen's here?"

"Yeah," he said, as though I should have known.

"Well, it explains the cookies."

Bobby shrugs. Ellen comes out of the kitchen wearing a black sweater with Santa juggling lights and sweets. "Good to see you, Dean," she said, hugging me. "Like your sweater?"

"Uh, yeah," I lie with a grin. "I'm not intruding on anything, am I?"

"No," she assures me. "The rest of the family will be here soon."

"Jo?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't she hunting?"

"No, she and Sam are meeting up before coming here together. You know how those two can get."

"Yeah." _No I don't_.

"Ash!" Ellen shouted. "Time to decorate cookies!" She looked at me. "Would you like to join him?"

"What am I? Seven?" I ask. But the urge is too great. "You know what? Forget it. Today, I am seven. Ash! Get your ass down here!"

Ash jumps down the stairs. For the most part, he's dressed normally. Save for the ugly sweater vest left open. Its red with Santa's clothes hanging on a clothes line. "Frostin' time," he said, stretching.

#

The doors don't open to Jo and Sam until past dinner time.

"Hey, kids," Ellen said, "get your vests."

"Mom!" Jo moaned.

"Now."

"Relax, Jo, it can't be that bad. I've seen yours. It's actually cute," Sam said, his arm wrapped around her. Jo pushed him off and took the sweaters from her mother, pressing Sam's tan sweater into his hands.

I jump up, almost knocking over the jenga blocks. "Sam! You lied to me!"

"Um…yeah, so?" Sam asked, trying to fight down a smile and failing horribly. "I knew you'd come here if Cas and I told you we were busy."

"Wait? What?"

"Nice sweater."

"I know," I said with a smile.

Jo finished buttoning her vest. Sam wasn't lying when he said it wasn't too bad. It was a cute, white ugly sweater complete with a collar and decorated in ornaments and stars.

Sam took off his jacket and button up shirt, putting the tan sweater over his white t-shirt.

"Oh, aww," I tease. "That's cute, Sammy. With the teddy bear and the bows."

"At least I don't have snow men and mittens all over the place. And is that an ice skate?"

"Dude. Teddy bear."

"Teddy bears are awesome. You'll be jealous later. I know you will."

I know him too well. He's trying to save face, but the blush don't lie.

"Jo picked it out for you, didn't she?"

"It's fine, you're wearing it," Jo said.

"Not a word," Sam snapped at me, sitting down. I laughed, taking another mug of eggnog. "Sorry about before, Dean. Cas and I wanted to surprise you. You kind of got here earlier than we expected."

"Cas? He lied about the family Christmas choir thing didn't he?"

"No, he does. It's only until tomorrow morning. He'll be here in time for breakfast, I think."

"Cas? Eating?"

"We know he can."

"True," I say, carefully removing a block. "You're turn Ash."

"Patience, young padawan," Ash said, "This is a very delicate procedure."

#

I can barely sleep. I can't remember the last time I was this giddy. It's snowing violently outside.

"Good to see you, Dean."

I turn around. There's Cas. He sits beside me. "Have you enjoyed your time?"

"Yeah, it was fun. Where's your sweater?"

"Ellen doesn't know I'm here yet. I'll get it later, let them sleep."

"Fair enough," I return to staring out the window.

"You like winter, Dean?"

"Only downside is the cold in my opinion. And consumerism. Mostly the cold."

Cas sat across from me. "Dean, you're not mad at me and Sam, still?"

I look at him. "No, I'm not. I haven't had a Christmas like this before. I love it."

"Good. The sweaters were not our idea. Ellen wouldn't let us off the hook with it."

"The sweaters are a good touch anyway," I assure him. They kind of are. I'll admit, my sweater's kinda grown on me. "Thanks, Cas," I say. He smiled at me. "But you know, I don't need all this. It's great and all, but I'm okay if all that happened is if we were together today."

"We _are _together today, Dean. I love you."

"And I love you, Cas. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Dean."

#

{Crowley closes the book.}

Such a beautiful story. Safe travels, everyone. And happy holidays, wherever you go.


End file.
